


Nano in Trouble

by NanocestTrash



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanocestTrash/pseuds/NanocestTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT condone rape! Wait, what are you doing with that duffle bag? AHHHHHHH!!!! </p>
<p>Also, sorry for my terrible fanfiction. Please do the forgiveful.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nano in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tainted Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158933) by [ProfessorESP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorESP/pseuds/ProfessorESP). 



> I DO NOT condone rape! Wait, what are you doing with that duffle bag? AHHHHHHH!!!! 
> 
> Also, sorry for my terrible fanfiction. Please do the forgiveful.

“Ready?” “Ready!” Nano and Lalna activate their Gameboys, and are transported into the Compact Machine. Unbeknownst tö them, this is a trap, by what they know as “Specimen 5” or “Echo”. As they begin to take in their surroundings they realise the mistake they have made. The place is swarming with tainted bugs and slimes. Lalna manages to get away as the slime reels back for an attack. By the time Nano realized what was happening the slime had already knocked her off her feet, and the Gameboy out of her grasp.

As she begins to break free, she sees what looks like a female silhouette in the corner, she then notices that the silhouette is incredibly similar to her own, with two differences, more Flux, and tentacles. It’s Specimen 5! “Well, what have we here? A flux buddy. I’ve been watching you you know.” Echo replied smugly. “Hey, how did you get out of the Deep dark?” Nano replied both interested and scared. “Well, i never left, I extinguish this torch, and you die.” Echo replied threateningly. “I heard you speaking about me as a Specimen, like an object. You know how to hurt a girls feelings” Echo said, in a sad tone. “We didn’t make it up, we found it!” Nano snapped back angrily. “Well, that doesn’t mean you have to use it!” Echo replied in what appeared to be a Sad-Angry haze.

“Well not to worry, I will take my revenge, and by the time I am done with you, more than your feelings will hurt, and I will have taken more than my revenge.” Echo said back, seductively. Nano was panicked. She had only ideas what was about to happen. Echo began to move her tentacles towards Nano and stroking her face, the slickness of the tentacles seemingly reacting with her flux, causing it to glow intensively. The tentacles began to move further down, leaving a purple translucent trail across Nanos clothes. As her fate became clearer, she began to sweat profusely. This did not go unnoticed by Echo, as she quickly reciprocated. “Getting a bit hot? I can help with that.” Echo moved closer, slowly opening her dress. Of course, this did not help Nanos situation, for obivious reasons this was never Echos intention. The tentacles became increasingly handsy, groping Nanos chest for what was probably only half a minute, but for Nano felt like an hour. “Alright, you got a feel, spooked me a little, can I go now?….. Hey!”. Echos greed did not stop there, of course it didn’t.

The tentacles had not stopped their mission, reaching ever further down, towards Nanos groin. “Oh dear, it’s cold. Let’s try and fix that shall we?”. The tentacles got to work, stroking the front of Nanos panties, the once white panties were now a light, Robina like purple. The tentacles began grasping for the edges of the panties, slowly moving them down. “Well, you certainly seem to be anticipating someone.” Echo reacted. “Hey, you’re a sly bugger aren’t you, alright, you got a look-see, humiliated me, can I skidaddle no- COLD COLD COLD!” As with last time, Echos greed did not end there, the tentacles had found her lady bits, and wanted a taste. “There, that’s better.” Echo said, biting her lip. As one of the tentacles begun to rub Nanos clitoris the other begun making it’s way up again, opening Nanos bra. As Nano continued asking Echo to stop, the tentacle begun rubbing her nipple. As both the tentacles began to move away, Nano released a relieved sigh “Is it over now? Mmmppphh!”

The tentacle had continued on it’s mission, as it greedily plunged deeper inside Nano. The other tentacle had reached for her mouth, in an attempt to silence her. “There, that’s better, “Flux buddy”.“ As the tentacle continued moving around inside Nano, Echo begun hitching up her own dress, and pleasuring herself. As the tentacle begun moving faster and faster, a pool of liquid began gathering under Nano, a mixture of the tentacles slime and Nanos wetness. As Echos moaning intensified, the tentacles begun moving faster and even greedier,even going as far as making a bulge on Nanos abdomen. As Echos moaning turned into moaning turned into the edge of screaming, Nano let out one final scream, realizing that first of all, Echo was not stopping until she was done, and second, that there was no use in continuing to try. As the tentacle made one final push, a thicker, darker liquid flowed out, covering Nanos inside, and slowly pooling on the floor. “Ooh, that’s gonna burn tomorrow. Well, since you’ve been such a good girl, I’ll let you go, soon. But, I’m not done.”

The tentacles began to retreat from Nano. “You bitch!” Nano screamed, almost as soon as she could. “Well that’s not nice, I wasn’t even gonna go through with it, but I changed my mind.”. Echo grabbed Nanos Gameboy, holding it just out of reach. As the tentacles forced Nano up, Echo made her last demand “I’m still not done, my baby’s got what they want, but I am not satisfied.”. Echo moved towards Nano “Satisfy me and you get your toy back.” As soon as Nano inserted her fingers, Echo let out a moan. Nano continued, moving her fingers along Echos clit. As Echo let out a final moan of pleasure, coating Nanos fingers in her cum. “Lick it off, or I stomp on your toy, and you stay here for good.” Nano licked it off, replacing the clear liquid with the purple slime left by the tentacles. “Good, here are your clothes, now get out of my sight!” Echo tosses Nano the Gameboy, who disappears almost as quickly as she came.

Nano once again appears in the base, not in the condition she left it. “L-lalna…”


End file.
